


Totally Illogical

by vigilantvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, Fake Character Death, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantvirgil/pseuds/vigilantvirgil
Summary: Roman wants to show off his newest play in his room so he invites Patton and Logan to watch. Logan is frustrated; he has too much to do, but Patton convinces him to indulge in Roman's frivolities. However, what happens when Roman's acting is just a bit too good, even for our logical trait?





	Totally Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by @logically-asexual on tumblr | This story is also on my tumblr @vigilantvirgil

Logan had so many things he’d rather be doing at the moment.

Thomas’s schedule for the following month still needed to be ironed out completely as well as sorting some of the newly found knowledge that was flowing in at a decent rate thanks to the new astronomy class Thomas had been taking.

But no, Logan was currently being dragged by the arm into a theatre. Patton wore a big smile on his face as he looked around the building – even Logan had to admit how amazing it looked. When Roman went all out in his room, he left no stone unturned. The theatre was something out of a movie that took place in the 1950s: large lights flashing everywhere, gold and red trimmings around all of the entrances and so… many… people.

Roman didn’t hesitate to add so many humans into this part of his world. So many discussions, pushing and shoving. As the romantic and fanciful side, the prince did nothing half way. Logan felt like he was actually in the real world with Thomas, not in the mindscape. It was pretty intimidating and part of him felt actually happy that Virgil had been called to assist Thomas with something. This would’ve been pretty overwhelming for him.

“I’m so happy Roman decided to invite us to see this!” Patton squealed as the pair found their reserved seats towards the front of the theatre. “I can’t wait to watch him perform.”

Logan shrugged, taking his seat. “I’m not sure. There’s only so much of this professional make-believe I can stomach at once.”

Patton frowned, and lowered his gaze to the logical trait. "Come on Logan, lighten up a bit! I know it’s not your thing, but just enjoy it for Roman. He’s been working on this for so long, you know?”

That was fair to say. Roman had been planning this performance for weeks. He had rattled off a lot of information just a few nights before at dinner, but Logan had kind of blocked him out. It wasn’t on purpose of course; his mind was just preoccupied with more concerning issues.

Abruptly, the lights dimmed and a single person walked up onto the stage in front of the closed curtains and began to speak. They told of a prince, who abandoned his kingdom, to save his subjects from his own father. To do so, he had to traverse mountains, valleys, and many more obstacles to gain a mystical staff to overpower and take down his family. A typical story of a hero, Logan noted.

The introduction ended and the curtain parted, showing the stage as well as Roman in a prince garb more suited to a Disney prince than what he normally wore, which was surprising.

As the story passed, Logan found himself oddly immersed. Normally he would critique the obnoxious acting and over usage of dramatic effects, but Roman was pretty amazing. Logan hadn’t ever really considered how talented and how ‘at home’ Roman was on stage. The words flowed from him with such conviction, as if he really was a prince trying to save his homeland. His emotions were very genuine. The prince had also chosen the seats for Patton and Logan well; the logical trait had a full unobstructed view of the stage which only helped cement how real it seemed.

About halfway through the play, the King appeared on top of a tall mountain, giving him a very authoritative vibe. His sneer down at the audience was dark and Logan couldn’t lie that he felt a shiver go down his spine.Why did this feel so unnecessarily real? It was a play. Just a play.

“That son of mine-- how dare he do this?!” the King snarled, throwing his cape around his shoulder. “I will not tolerate any kind of disobedience! Servant, come!”

A very meek young boy came running up to him looking even smaller than he actually was just because of how large of a person the King was. “Yes-Yes sir?” He asked.

“It’s time for my son to learn his place in the world. It is time for the poison.” the King said darkly. “Ricin is more than suitable for him – a miserable death for a miserable boy.”

_Ricin? It’s now time for the impossible to occur._ Logan thought, crossing his arms and legs as he leaned back in his seat.

Up until that point Logan had been able to look past the stage and actually into the story but now his logical reasoning was taking hold in his mind. Ricin was a very dangerous poison for sure, however there was no way everything after this could be anywhere near realistic, especially with the amount of time it took for Ricin poison to take effect. Logan couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed – even though he preferred realism, sometimes just a bit of fantasy was okay. He’d never let Roman know that fact.

The play continued to its climax, the meek boy from earlier meeting up with Roman’s character and befriending him. As the play continued, Logan paid a bit more attention to Roman.

It was strange.

Roman’s acting was impeccable for sure, but there was something else. His skin had started to take on a bluish tint, but he hadn’t even left the stage once in nearly 45 minutes. Beads of sweat had begun to appear on his forehead, and his breathing was extremely labored, his voice taking on a breathy tone. None of the other characters seemed to notice.

Logan felt his heart skip a beat and he gripped his own arms tightly.

What if, because Roman was such a drama perfectionist, he had actually created the poison? What if he was putting himself in harm’s way for accuracy?

The play continued on as the Prince arrived back to his kingdom with the staff needed to slay his father and save his people. His skin was even bluer at this point, Logan noted, and Roman still hadn’t left the stage. It couldn’t have been makeup – when could it have possibly been applied? Logan abruptly realized that he was sitting on the edge of his seat, his left leg bouncing wildly.

“My son! How are you planning on getting rid of me…” the King taunted. “…in your current state…?”

The prince looked at his hands and arms, and scoffed, a smile appearing on his face as a bead of sweat fell down his cheek. “You think I don’t know you’ve poisoned me?” The king’s face fell; his eyes narrowed. “Father, I know you’ve been trying to get rid of me ever since I’ve started this journey and I don’t have much time left….”

Logan’s eyes widened. He could actually see Roman’s skin getting bluer with his own eyes. _You stupid illogical fool… you actually did this, didn’t you?_ His mind began to race.

“This staff will speed up time! It will cause you to age and you will die!” The prince shouted, pointing the staff at his father. “In doing so, the poison will spread through my body faster and I will die as well, but at least this world will finally be free from your tyranny!”

Suddenly an abrupt wind took hold of the stage and a blinding light came from the staff head, enveloping the king in a red glow. Logan raised his fingers to his mouth – the king’s skin was aging right in front of his eyes. Wrinkles appeared and the skin began to sag horribly as age took hold. The king screamed, his agony echoing throughout the theatre.

_How is this real? What is going on?_ Logan thought as the king character disappeared behind a very tall mountain towards the back of the stage.

The prince dropped the staff and it clattered loudly, bringing everyone’s attention to him. His skin was nearly completely blue at this point. Roman walked towards the mountain, his legs wobbly. He coughed into his hands, the force shaking his entire body. Blood and mucus covered him but the prince seemed none too worried. His face was pained but he wore a smile across his face. Roman turned to the audience.

“My kingdom… will be safe. They will prosper…” he trailed off. His right hand gripped his chest as his left hand covered his mouth as he coughed more blood. “…I am…happy.”

Roman's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, collapsing completely onto his chest. His hand was outstretched towards…Logan.

Logan met gazes with Roman as the prince’s eyes glossed over. The music that had been playing in the background swelled as the curtain began to close. The audience began to applaud loudly as the music came to an end. Logan felt everyone around him stand to continue clapping at the amazing performance they all just saw, Patton included.

The logical trait looked at his hands and all he could see was Roman’s last expression before the curtain closed. He tried to reason with himself – it was a play. It was just professional make-believe. The blue skin was makeup _but it had appeared without anyone applying it_ the sweat was just water _but where had it come from_ the blood and mucus was just more makeup _but it had been coughed up on the spot-- the iron smell could not be ignored_.

“Logan!”

He jerked his head at the sound of his name, turning towards the source: Patton.

“Hey, are you okay?” Patton questioned, his eyes full of concern. “Logan… are you…” The moral side sat back down in his seat, reaching his hand out towards Logan. “Are you crying?”

Logan immediately shook his head in denial but instantly felt a small drop roll down his face.

_Why am I crying?_

_What is this burning in my chest?_

_What is happening?_

_Why…?_

_This is… totally illogical._

“Oh my…” Patton put his hand onto Logan’s which was on his still bouncing knee. “Was that a bit much for you? I have to admit Roman did a fantastic job with this performance. I was really impressed by our creative kiddo!” Patton said with a smile.

Logan just stared at the floor as Patton’s words helped to ground him.

“Patton! Logan!”

Both men turned towards the left side of the stage to see Roman jogging towards them. Logan realized at that moment that the entire theatre was empty save for the three of them. The creative side jumped down from the stage to the floor to their seats in the second row.

Roman wore a huge smile across his face, the beads of sweat still on his forehead and the bluish tint to his skin still there. The closer he got.. the faker it looked. Logan stood along with Patton as Roman stopped in front of them. He pushed his hand through his bangs to get them out of his eyes.

“So did you like it?” Roman asked eagerly, his voice still breathy. “I went with a more dramatic story this time and tried to lock in as much realism as possible. I wasn’t sure if it would really come across that way so-” Roman abruptly stopped talking as he felt Logan’s hand touch his own. “What’s up, Specs?” The prince asked. He noticed how Logan’s eyes had a slight redness to them. “Are you alright?”

Logan didn’t answer as he inspected Roman’s skin. He rubbed his fingers across the bluish tint on Roman’s arm, inspecting his fingertips to see that the blue was in fact a type of paint. Logan then turned his attention to Roman’s forehead, inspecting the sweat. In Roman’s hair was a small strip that looked a bit like a balloon with pin pricked holes in it, clipped in place by a couple of bobby-pins. Then Logan looked closer at the sides of Roman’s face where some of the blood had dried. Upon looking closer, it definitely looked more like chocolate with a bit of red dye mixed in.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Logan laughed. It started light and airy before just a boastful laughter that shook him to his core. Of course it had all been fake – it was a play for goodness sake! He felt tears rolling down his face but Logan couldn’t care less. How totally illogical he had been while watching. Of course Roman hadn’t died. Of course he was here with them.

Patton and Roman looked at each other and both smiled sheepishly before looking back to Logan.

“I am… a very ridiculous fool.” Logan replied after taking a shaky breath, ignoring the tears still rolling slowly down his face.

Roman shook his head. “I don’t think that’s true, Logan. I know you don’t like these “professional make-believe” shows, but your reaction is definitely what I, as a performer, strive for.” The prince grabbed Logan’s shoulder and pulled him into an embrace.

Logan’s eyes widened in shock of the sudden physical contact but the warmth felt nice. Roman was here. He didn’t die on stage. Logan was enveloped in a familiar smell. It was the scent of rain and forest: the familiarity of his fellow trait who was still here. Logan felt Patton join in on the hug, the scent of sugar cookies and lavender filling his nose. The two pulled away from Logan, and Roman put his hand on the logical trait’s face, rubbing away a stray tear.

The three of them just stood there with each other, taking time to chat to calm the atmosphere.

Logan returned to his room in the mindscape later that night, realizing something very important. He had found a new appreciation for performance and a new appreciation for the romantic trait in a way he never thought he would.

Sometimes things were illogical, like professional make-believe, but that didn’t make it wrong to enjoy them.


End file.
